


Time Will Tell

by StarryBlackSky



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ...maybe, Angst, Confusion, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, just a bit, not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryBlackSky/pseuds/StarryBlackSky
Summary: The aftermath of Legends of Tomorrow 3x15.Zari is feeling feelings. Oh no. She decides the best thing to do is to push them away and avoid the person that's got to do with it to try to get rid of them. It's much much harder than she thought it'd be. Might or might not be partly based on my own experiences...





	1. Realization and denial

**Author's Note:**

> I totally went against my brain's wishes of not posting this (it's screaming 'NO' at me right now) but it's public. It's my first Legends of Tomorrow fanfic, and my first fic focused on Zari/Ray. I noticed there are very few fics about them and I thought "That's terrible!" and felt the need to write a fic about them, but my imagination sparked a story after reading what Brandon said at Dragoncon one or two months ago, that he hoped for Zaray to happen. I'm actually shocked no one else seems to have heard of this?  
> Anyway, I'd like to continue this story but we shall see.
> 
> My anxiety is skyrocketing right now, but hey, I hope you enjoy. Comments would make me very happy!

What a day. Zari had slowly gotten used to the typical workday of being a Legend but this day took the cake. Sara had gotten possessed by the death totem and almost killed them all.

 

Zari was in her quarters seated on her bed, mindlessly playing one of her many video games. Her focus would usually be on the game, but this time she just couldn't stop thinking about one thing about today's incident that had her shaken up really hard. No, it wasn't the sight of Sara being possessed.

Zari had been worried about her, but knew at the back of her head that Sara was strong enough to overpower Mallus, which she ended up doing, thankfully. Of course, with some help from Constantine.

 

The console in Zari's hands vibrated and her high score showed up on screen. It was unusually low. Her high score had never been that low.

She turned off the TV and tossed the console at the end of the bed and laid down. After a few minutes, her mind started to wander again as she stared up at the ceiling.

 

The extreme uneasiness Zari had felt as she and Amaya went looking for Ray after not hearing back from him, turned to extreme fear when they found him lying on the floor lifeless in his lab. Cursing under her breath she had rushed to his side, with Amaya not far behind. Zari had been shaking inside because she thought for sure he was dead. He had almost gotten blown to pieces; another story he most likely would add for his storytelling times later. One time he had told her how he almost had gotten blown to pieces at his company in Star City. And he had told the story with such a lighthearted, humorous tone... over breakfast. Typical Ray.

 

When Amaya confirmed that she had felt Ray's pulse, Zari thought she would collapse of relief. At that moment she was having all these feelings but no time to sort them out, but moments after that, when she was told to stay with Ray and the doors to the medbay had closed, she could finally sit down and take in what was happening, and what was happening to her. Ray had nearly died, but they had managed to save him, and he was being patched up by Gideon as she looked on. She knew he would be fine eventually, but she still couldn't get over how scared she had been.

Being in a bit of haze, she hadn't realized as she sat by Ray's side that not even once did she turn her gaze away from him, except for ocassionally checking his vital signs, afraid something unexpected would happen. She also hadn't realized how her hand had moved to hold his.

"You've got this, Ray.” Zari told him assuredly, even though he couldn't hear her.

***

Zari blinked at the ceiling as she recalled her memories and feelings of the day. Did she care for him? Of course she cared for him, but was it as a friend or was it more? Was she feeling something else deep inside?

” _Such complicated questions that shouldn't be complicated.”_ Zari thought and groaned as she turned on her side. She was well aware of all the overwhelming feelings she had gotten because of Ray today. And she realized she didn't really want to face them and was exploring answers to questions about those feelings that probably didn't exist, like the "nothing more than a friend" answer that she was desperately trying to settle for.

Well, she was going to ignore everything else she didn't agree with. And she was definitely not going to tell anyone about all this. Especially not Ray. She was sure things would get awkward and embarrassing.

No need for that.

 

Feeling a bit hungry she heaved herself up from the bed and walked out to the kitchen. She spotted Amaya sitting at the table drinking some kind of tea and reading a magazine. They greeted each other as Zari passed by, and opened the fridge. As she was making her sandwich, Amaya turned to her.

"Have you talked to Ray?"

"Talked to Ray about what?" Zari said as she spread peanut butter on her sandwich.

"Your feelings about him." Amaya said gently. Zari froze where she stood. "What do you mean?" she said then as casually as she could.

Amaya stood up and put the mug on the bench beside Zari. ”What I mean is, you better talk to him about it. Not hold it inside you.” Amaya turned and walked towards the kitchen doorway but before she was gone Zari made a sudden 180 degree turn.

"Amaya wait," she said, keeping her voice down as she approached her friend. ”I don't have any feelings for Ray.”

Amaya turned around slightly and gave Zari a friendly smile and then left the room, disappearing behind a corner as Zari watched.

 _”Well, that went well.”_ Zari thought sarcastically.

 

She went back and finished making her sandwich, but when she was about to sit down at the table, she heard voices in the corridor. Nate and Ray. And they were heading to the kitchen. Zari had no time to ponder why she was fleeing until her legs were carrying her away from the kitchen and out into the corridor.

"Yo Z!" Nate greeted at the sight of Zari, holding up his hand in a 'high five' gesture, but lowered it slowly as Zari quickly passed him and Ray, and disappeared inside her quarters.

"Where's the fire?" Ray asked as the doors slammed shut.

 

Zari took a seat in her chair. "Damn it. Why did I do that?" she asked herself through gritted teeth.

Suddenly a voice was heard out of nowhere. ”Sorry, miss Tomaz, I could not help hearing your question.” Zari jumped the moment Gideon spoke.

 

”Gosh, Gideon!” Zari put a hand on her chest as she tried to collect herself from the scare.

”I am sorry”, Gideon repeated. ”But perhaps I can provide an answer to your question.”

”Well, it was mostly rhetorical, but alright, go on.”

”Maybe you simply do not want to face Dr. Palmer after realizing your feelings for him.”

 

”How do you...? You know what, never mind, of course you know.” Zari said tirelessly.

”In fear that Dr. Palmer will find out, possibly by your manners or looks, you avoid being in his presence.”

Zari leaned back in her chair. ”Well Gideon, you're absolutely right.”

 

”Miss Tomaz, do you mind a suggestion?”

Zari sighed. ”I know you're gonna tell me anyway, so go ahead.”

”I suggest you speak to Dr. Palmer before he does find out in a rather embarrassing way sooner or later”.

”Oh not you too. I'm aware of all the cons of not telling him. Honestly, I couldn't care less at the moment. I need to take my mind off it for a while. But, um, thanks.”

 

And Zari's usual way of taking her mind off things was, besides eating, playing a video game, and this time she wasn't going to focus on anything else besides getting a damn good high score.


	2. Take action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zari is stubborn, very stubborn, and things only get worse. She needs to figure out how to go about her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing but here's another chapter. I already had it written but my anxiety got the better of me and made me delay publishing it. Anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments are very appreciated!

Days became weeks and weeks became months and everywhere she went, Ray was there making it impossible to cool down these, according to Zari, ridiculous feelings, which instead grew stronger as time went on. When ignoring her feelings no longer worked, she tried to deal with them by avoiding Ray, discreetly, like saying she had other things to do on movie nights or coming up with a reason to stay on the ship when they would go out on missions and Ray was on her team, and doing the opposite whenever Ray stayed on the ship. But it only took so long before the captain started noticing a pattern.

 

Zari had skipped the team meeting this time. She had a headache she said.

As she sat on her bed playing a video game, Gideon's voice filled the room.

 

”Miss Tomaz, Captain Lance is on her way to your quarters.”

”Oh, thanks Gideon.” Zari said as she hurried to exit the game but Gideon interuppted her actions.

”I'm afraid Captain Lance knows you were not resting. I was ordered to show you in your quarters.” Gideon somehow sounded apologetic.

 

Zari stopped what she was doing and paused the game instead, sighing. ”Alright, thanks for letting me know, Gideon.”

Seconds after that, she heard two knocks on the door. As the doors opened up, she was met with a serious, albeit not angry, Sara Lance.

 

”Hey. Can I come in?”

”Yeah, sure.” Zari stepped aside to let her captain through.

 

Sara sat down in one of the chairs and eyed Zari.

”I'm gonna cut straight to the chase. Did something happen between you and Ray?”

”Uh, no, not that I know of.”

”Because it's pretty obvious that you're avoiding him.”

”I wouldn't avoid Ray. Why would I do that?” Zari lied, faking a laugh.

”Well, I don't know Zari, but lately you've picked staying on the ship every time Ray's on the team and then picking the team when he's staying on the ship. Whatever it is, I need things to get cleared up."

A short pause.

"Unless you want me to drag you two together so you can talk. I haven't had a word with him ye-"

”I'll talk to him.” Zari said hurriedly. "No problem."

 

”Good,” Sara stood up. ”I expect to see this solved by the end of the week, alright?”

Zari sighed. "Yeah, yeah, it's probably just a misunderstanding.”

Sara left the room and Zari fell down on her bed and buried her face into her pillow. ”Great, just great." came her muffled voice.

She turned on her back. _”I need to solve this. These feelings. Once and for all. But how...”_

She sat up.

”Maybe I really need to face them straight on.” she said out loud.

 

She hopped off the bed, but then uncertainty hit her. "No... maybe that's not such a good idea," she told herself and started pacing back and forth. "I mean I can't just say 'Hey Ray! I like you in a non-platonic way. Bye!'" She chuckled to herself. Her pacing eventually slowed down, coming to a stop. She pondered silently on what to do before helplessly blurting out: "Ugh, it would've been so much easier if Jonah Hex was on the ship, we hit it off good."

"Would you like to visit 1874 again, miss Tomaz?" Gideon asked suddenly.

Zari smiled. "Well, hello there Gideon! Not surprised you were listening."

"Sorry." Gideon replied.

Zari sighed, sitting back down on the bed. "No, I'm in too deep with this. Wouldn't do any good."

"Was there an attraction?"

Zari stared at nothing in particular. "I don't know, maybe, I mean he is hot, and I've kept his hat. Her eyes moved to look at the hat hanging on the wall. She smiled for a short moment before she turned serious again. "But Ray is..."

"You connect with Dr. Palmer." Gideon pointed out.

"It's funny..." Zari said mindlessly. "How I was annyoned about him always trying to be so positive and seeing the best in everyone and now that's what makes me fond of him. His big heart."

"Why don't you tell Dr. Palmer how you feel? I am sure he would under-"

"No, I can't do that I-"

"You are afraid of getting hurt."

Zari stood up. "I... think I've said more than I should've." She walked to stand in front of the door. "Let's keep this conversation between us, okay Gideon?"

"I promise, miss Tomaz." Gideon assured as Zari walked out of her quarters.


	3. Movie night... or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a movie night at the waverider! Zari is just not feeling up to it (and we obviously know why). Sara's not having it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain was telling me this chapter wasn't good enough so I wasn't sure if I wanted to post it but I made some minor changes and thought "eh what the heck, it's something at least." And maybe someone will enjoy it? I hope so!
> 
> Comments are very appreciated!

Zari opened to the knocking on the doors to her quarters to be met with a smiling Sara. ”Hey, we're gonna have a movie night and you're gonna join us.”

Zari turned around and sat back down. ”Not feeling up to it.” she said plainly.

Sara grabbed Zari's hand and pulled her out of the room. ”Oh yes you do. Go help Nate with the popcorn.”

She was pushed into the kitchen where Nate stood. He turned his head slightly. ”Hey Z, you take these two and bring over to the others, and I'll get the other two ready.”

The rest of the team were pretty spread out when she arrived but she found nowhere to sit to get a good view except the couch, where Ray was also sitting.

”Hi Z!” Ray waved and reached for the popcorn bowl. She gave it to him and he put it down in the middle of the couch. ”Sit down! The movie is about to start!” he said excitedly.

”Thanks, Ray.” Zari smiled, not wanting to know whether it came out as an awkward smile or not.

It probably did, she guessed.

The movie wasn't particularly interesting; she had seen it before but Ray was very into it and munching on the popcorn like nobody else, alright not like Mick. Mick was devouring almost the entire bowl while throwing comments about the movie plot every once in a while. A few minutes later he yelled ”I need a re-fill!” in his scruffy voice as he held up the bowl. Zari saw it as a way out, but Amaya got ahead of her, giving her a quick look before she disappeared with the bowl. That was the look of someone who knew what they were doing. Zari almost made a loud frustrated sigh.

Zari absentmindedly reached into the bowl between her and Ray when Ray did the same and they accidentally bumped their hands together. Zari quickly retracted her hand, looking straight ahead, but in the corner of her eye she could see Ray's eyes being glued to the tv while chewing the popcorn. _”Stop it. You're being ridiculous.”_ she reprimanded herself in her head.

They both eventually finished the popcorn and Ray volunteered to get some more.

”No, I'll do it Ray.” Zari said hastily, hoping this would be a chance for her to skip the rest of the movie night.

”You sure?” Ray asked.

”Totally sure. You don't wanna miss what happens next.” Zari pointed at the tv and quickly grabbed the bowl and headed towards the kitchen.

  
She sighed in relief as she arrived in the kitchen and started preparing some more popcorn.

When she had the fresh bowl of popcorn in her hands, she decided to put it on the table. Surely someone was going to come to the kitchen and take it to Ray. She was on her way out into the corridor when a voice stopped her.

”Zari, where are you going?”

 _”Damn it,”_ she thought. Ray. She turned around.

”I was wondering why you didn't come back with the popcorn. And here it is!” Ray picked up the bowl and held it up. Zari was still standing in the doorway, eyes now focused on the floor.

”Aren't you coming?” Ray asked and pointed to the room where everyone else was gathered.

Zari's eyes moved to Ray. ”Look Ray, I'm feeling pretty tired so why don't you continue without me.”

”Are you okay, Z?” Ray sounded slightly worried. ”You've been saying that a lot lately.”

”Yeah, I'm fine. Zari lied, forcing a smile. ”You go ahead.” She then disappeared behind the corner leaving Ray wondering for a bit before heading back to the rest of the crew.

”Where did Zari go?” Amaya asked as Ray sat down on the couch.

”She said she was feeling tired.”

”Well,” Nate said as he got up from the floor where he was seated on a few pillows and walked over to the couch to sit down beside Ray. He grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Ray's hands, a big grin on his face. ”then she won't be mad at me for taking her seat!”

 

Sara walked up to Ray when the movie's ending credits started rolling, and brought him aside while everyone else scattered away.

”I don't understand. Did Zari talk to you?”

”Talk to me? Not really, except a few words during the movie and at breakfast earlier today. I haven't heard from her all day except that.”

Sara held her forehead and sighed. ”I told her to sort things out with you and she said she would.”

”Did I do something wrong?”

”I don't know Ray. Frankly, I don't think you did but whatever is up with Zari, you seem to have something to do with it. So tomorrow you go talk to her. Captain's orders.”

Before Ray could ask any further questions, Sara interuppted him. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be with Ava tonight."

He watched the back of Sara disappear into the time portal to the Time Bureau to be greeted by Ava. As the portal closed, a confused expression settled on his face and he left for his quarters with many questions and no answers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue panic moment for Zari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, writing a fanfic in the middle of your busy studies is not the best idea ahah.
> 
> Comments are very apprecieated!

The next day it was time for the Legends to get to work. They had arrived in 1990 where an anachronism had been found. Everyone was gathered at the bridge listening to Sara.  
”Okay, for this mission I need two to keep watch, and the rest will come with me.” Sara turned to Ray. ”Ray, you'll stay here.” Ray nodded. And then to Zari's horror, Sara looked at her. ”You too, Zari.”  
  
”Wait, I think I'm better needed on the team.” Zari protested.  
  
”I say you're better needed here right now.” Sara replied back. ”Alright everyone, let's fix time!”  
The rest of the crew disappeared and suddenly it was quiet, uncomfortably quiet for Zari. Ray was looking at the holomap, reading something, probably what had changed in the news papers. Zari tried to quietly walk towards the kitchen, her goal was to spend some time there so she didn't have to be in the same room as Ray, but she didn't get far.

”Z?” Ray turned.  
”Yeah,” Zari answered. ”I'll be right back, just gonna have a glass of water.”

She went to drink some water, despite not intending to do so in the beginning. Her mouth had gotten extremely dry all of a sudden. There was no way she could avoid Ray now. Well, she did say she was gonna face her feelings, but maybe not quite like this. And she had not gotten any time to prepare herself. So now she regretted ever saying it.

She headed back to the bridge to find Ray sitting on the stairs. ”Nothing's really happening over there right now, they're out looking.” he explained. Zari nodded, and faced towards the front window of the Waverider. _”The weather looks nice.”_ she thought, trying to distract herself.  
A few silent seconds passed before she heard Ray's footsteps walking towards her from behind. _”No, no, no.”_ she thought. But then they stopped. Zari was silently questioning if she really was the only one that could hear her heart pounding hard.

”I get the strong feeling you're avoiding me.” came the now unusually serious voice from behind. ”If there's something I did-”  
  
”No, no, absolutely not!” Zari blurted out and turned around facing Ray who looked like a question mark. She then walked over to the holomap and paced back and forth near it.  
  
”So... is something troubling you?” Ray tried.  
  
”No...” Zari shook her head, but then came to a full stop, ”Yes! I mean no... maybe.”  
  
Ray chuckled and sat down in one of the seats on the bridge. ”Wanna talk about what's _maybe_ bothering you? I'm all ears.”  
  
Zari asked herself if that was such a good idea but found no answers so she headed to one of the seats and sat down, at a reasonable distance from Ray. She had an uncertain look on her face. Was this some sort of opportunity she ought to take? To be honest with herself, and with Ray?

 _”Well, here goes.”_ she thought.  
  
”So there's something I've been wanting to get off my chest,” Zari kept looking at her hands.  
”It's the reason I've been acting the way I have for the past three months, and you didn't do anything bad it's just that you-” Zari struggled to find the right words. Ray didn't interrupt. Zari could hear her own voice screaming at her in her head, _”Just say it damn it, say you do have these damn feelings about him and be done with it!”_  
  
”Well, the thing is- the reason is, I feel somethi-”

”Nate to the Waverider! Guys, are you there?”  
  
They both got up at the same time and sprinted to the holomap. Zari cursed in her head while Ray talked to Nate. The one perfect chance she had... poof gone. Who knew if she would find the courage to do this again. Another curse; in her native tounge this time. She wanted to kill Nate, but at the same time, she wanted to thank him.

He'd brought good news at least, the anachronism was fixed, the rest of the team were on their way back. Ray turned to Zari, an apologetic smile on his face. ”Looks like we got interrupted there. I'm still all ears, if you want to continue.” Zari stared into his face, heart pounding hard. _”What the F!”_ she cursed at herself for her sudden reaction. They were too close where they stood and how she hoped Ray couldn't see the shade of red that she felt creeping up her face.  
  
”Uh, I- it feels kinda stuffy in here, don't you think?” Ray opened his mouth but closed it again as Zari continued on without breathing. ”I think I'm gonna go get some fresh air, yeah.” She backed slowly.  
  
”You okay?” Ray's eyes followed Zari.  
  
”Yeah, yeah! I just need to take a walk, clear my head you know. I'll not be far off, if anyone asks.”  
  
”Sure.”

Before heading out, Zari turned to Ray. ”Don't worry, Ray, rather than us sorting things out, I need to sort things out with myself,” She chuckled quietly to herself then. ”so you can tell that to Sara in case she asks."

 Ray's lips curved upwards. ”Will do.”  
  
”Thanks, Ray.” Zari returned a gentle smile.  
  
”Oh and Z,” Ray interuppted as Zari was about to leave. She turned her head in his direction again. ”If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me.”  
Zari nodded and stepped outside, and as the door of the Waverider closed shut behind her, she sighed. ”Damn it, Ray," she said under her breath. ”why do you need to be so darn good-hearted.”


End file.
